


Ladies' Choice

by simplyobsessed



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, High School, School Dance, mentions of racism and homophobia typical of 1960s America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobsessed/pseuds/simplyobsessed
Summary: 1960s AU. It's the night of the Homecoming Hop and Nicole is flirting with Waverly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me while watching a local production of Hairspray when two girls ended up dancing together during the Ladies' Choice/The Madison scene and just bloomed from there. It's roughly based on the musical, taking place during the early 1960s in America, so I used the same racial language they use in the show so I hope it doesn't offend anyone but please let me know if it does. There are also some mentions of homophobia typical of the era.

 

Waverly Earp considered herself to be a people person. She was well liked around town and genuinely enjoyed talking to her neighbours as she made her way through the streets. But there was something about high school that brought out the worst in everyone. From cocky jocks to gossip-fueled girls, high school was a breeding ground for all things nasty and it often took everything for Waverly to keep her opinions to herself.

But speaking out wasn't her. Waverly was kind and sweet, the girl with the smile and wave that drew people in.

So, she kept herself in order: she played nice with the mean girls and gave the football team the attention they believed they deserved. It was exhausting but she did it anyway. For this reason, however, attending the Homecoming Hop was not atop her to-do list. Making nice with the likes of Stephanie Jones was a feat hard enough during the academic day; spending Friday evening with her classmates was far from Waverly's ideal night.

But it was expected of her to attend so Waverly bought the dress and borrowed a pair of heels from her aunt Gus, spent hours on her hair and make-up to make herself look presentable for Champ.

And that was another issue: Champ Hardy, her on-again, off-again boyfriend of the past several years. While they were in the middle of an on-again phase, attending with him did nothing to increase the night's appeal for Waverly. The boy was rude and self-absorbed, never putting the effort into their relationship that she would like. Waverly blamed herself for that, for always going back to him, for giving him no reason to change.

But she sucked it up and held his hand as they walked into the gymnasium. Navigating high school with a popular boy on her arm made life easier. It attracted nothing but positive attention, both within the school and the town, and it kept people from sticking their noses into her private business.

Most of all, it kept Gus from setting her up with every young man she encountered.

It was a steep price to pay but Champ was her cushion. The entire town expected him to propose after graduation, for them to live together on Champ's father's property while Waverly raised their children and Champ worked on the farm.

It was predictable and mundane, but safe.

Two dances were all Waverly got out of Champ before she was sidelined for one of his football buddies. Alone, standing in the scarcely decorated gym, Waverly found herself contemplating whether the safe choice was always worth it.

…

"Hey there, pretty lady."

The familiar voice had Waverly grinning, her mood lifting instantly at announcement of her best friend's arrival. Champ still hadn't returned so the thought of having someone to talk with was welcoming. Knowing it was Nicole only added to her excitement.

That was until the words sunk in and that joy dissipated into a pit that settled deep in Waverly's stomach.

"What have I told you about saying things like that?" she hissed, turning to face Nicole.

Waverly's eyes darted around the room, searching for a sign that anyone else had heard Nicole's greeting. It wasn't the first time Nicole had spoken to her like that in public but it still caused Waverly's nerves to flare up every time.

Lip between her teeth, Nicole shook her head apologetically but it didn't fool Waverly. She could read Nicole like a book and this wasn't what a guilty Nicole looked like. This was what a teasing Nicole looked like.

The less-than-subtle leering further proved Waverly's initial observation and a blush crept across her face as she allowed the taller girl to take in her appearance, only finding relief in knowing she was wearing the more conservative dress Gus had helped her pick out instead of the one Wynonna had insisted she borrow.

But it was still too much for her and Waverly could sense her resolve was about to break. Determined to keep her eyes from wandering over the gentle curves, emphasized by the pale purple dress Nicole was wearing, Waverly ducked her head.

She wasn't expecting the gentle press of fingertips against her chin. She shuttered as they drew her head up, slowly, until her eyes met Nicole's, a warm breath of air escaping from her parted lips. It reminded her off all of those moments, when they were alone, behind closed doors. Knowing she should swat Nicole's hand away wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough to fight her desire.

With a smile, Nicole withdrew her hand and made her way towards the bleachers behind Waverly. The familiar tug in Waverly's stomach had her following along.

It was always the same with Nicole—the longing looks, the gentle brushes of skin, the whispered words—but they were usually reserved for private moments. Waverly knew it was going to be a long night if Nicole was playing that game already.

The worst part: Waverly felt excitement over the possibility of what was to come.

It left her feeling frustrated with herself and her lack of self-control. This thing between them had gone on far too long. What she and Nicole did behind closed doors was vile; the sooner Waverly erased those memories the better off she would be.

Regardless of how soft Nicole's lips felt against hers.

That thought had Waverly stopping in her tracks. She couldn't allow herself to think about that in public, not when she could already feel her face flushing uncontrollably. The ease with which Nicole made her lose control was embarrassing.

…

Things didn't get much easier for Waverly after that.

Being around Nicole, doing nothing more than talking about their day, made Waverly inexplicably happy and, while Nicole seemed to have taken the hint and toned down her flirtatious advances, Waverly was still as enamored as ever.

"I really like your dress," she found herself blurting out in the middle of their conversation.

But Nicole didn't miss a beat. "Thanks," she smiled. It was one of the things Waverly adored most about Nicole. It lit up her entire face. "Yours is beautiful as well. The blue really brings out your eyes."

The mention of eyes had Waverly's instinctively rising to meet Nicole's, only to find the other girl already staring at her intently. Her breath hitched and Waverly cursed herself for once again backing herself into a corner.

"Thank you." Her voice trembled with every syllable.

Their faces were so close. If Waverly moved a few inches closer, no more than a foot, her lips would be touching Nicole's. It would be a lie to say she wasn't considering it, with the way Nicole kissed it was hard to resist. Waverly had fallen asleep many a night with those lips on her mind.

But she didn't make a move, primarily because Nicole interrupted her thoughts before she could do anything she would later regret.

"Champ is dancing with Barbara."

Waverly didn't even bother turning around to look where her friend was pointing, instead just shrugging it off. She  _really_  didn't want to talk about Champ right now. "He can do what he wants," she huffed, needing a change in conversation. "Since when do you want to talk about Champ anyway?"

"Since he's your steady," Nicole said defensively, "and I'm your best friend."

Guilt consumed Waverly before her reply was even vocalized but she couldn't bite her tongue before the words escaped. "Exactly, my friend."

Music pounded loudly throughout the gymnasium but Waverly could only focus on her own thoughts. This conversation shouldn't have been necessary; she shouldn't have let things get that far. Her and Nicole had made an insurmountable number of mistakes over the past few months, many of which were of Waverly's own doing, but she believed they could both come out the other side unscathed if she took a stand.

In a few short years, they would be graduating and entering the real world. Their energy needed to be focused on finding their future husbands and planning their lives, not indulging in this fantasy.

Waverly's night should have been spent dancing with Champ, not sitting on the sidelines with Nicole.

_Then why was she?_

The panic must have shown on her face because Nicole was quick to begin apologizing.

"God, Waverly. I would never ask you to be someone you're not." The words came out sounding hard but honest. "You're not like that."

That left a question hanging heavy in the air between the two friends, one it seemed Nicole was begging Waverly to ask.

"But  _you_  are?"

It was barely audible but, from the look of sheer dread on Nicole's face, Waverly knew it was heard. Without a word, Nicole averted her gaze and Waverly feared she had crossed a line. Another moment passed. Then another. Waverly was about to apologize when she noticed Nicole's head bob up and down slightly before she stood to leave. Even in shock, Waverly's hand reached to pull Nicole back but she managed to stop herself. It remained frozen in the air, halfway between them, as Nicole walked away.

Waverly fought every instinct that told her to run after the girl. Her heart and mind were usually in opposition when it came to Nicole but, in that moment, her entire being seemed to be egging her on.

But she managed to resist and instead focused her energy on the newest revelation.

That truth had been an unspoken understanding between the friends for a long time. Since before their first kiss, before their first sleepover. It was something that both girls knew was there but never used their words to acknowledge.

This was the first spoken conversation about it and that somehow changed everything for Waverly. It was the first real confirmation of something she could have previously written off as an assumption. This meant it was real.

Nicole was a homosexual.

And knowing that for certain was terrifying.

As the smart girl in school, Waverly considered herself to be well informed on a wide array of subjects. History, language, even mathematics were all comprehensible subjects for her. When it came to this topic, however, she lacked everything but a basic understanding. It was taboo; nobody spoke of homosexuality in Purgatory and Waverly never questioned that.

Religion labelled it a sin, the medical community listed it as an illness. Those were tangible facts, written in medical textbooks and academic papers, backed by science. That must make it legitimate.

_Right?_

That thought sent Waverly into another downward spiral and all she could do to quell her panic was cover her ears as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

Waverly had a lot of experience with shitty people, people who deserved to be imprisoned or sent to hell for their sins. Her mother had abandoned her family when Waverly was only four; Bobo Del Rey, the town addict, had taken her eldest sister away from her; and her own father had written her off before she even reached the first grade.

They each left a path of destruction and hurt in their wake, had done things Waverly and many others could never forgive. To draw comparison between their actions and Nicole's seemed unfair.

Nicole, who was the kindest, most genuine person in Waverly's life. Who cared so deeply for everyone around her. The girl who put the wellbeing of others far ahead of her own.

And her sin was of  _love_ , not hate.

How could something so pure and innocent be wrong? How could Waverly's own desire to kiss those lips be wrong when it consumed her every thought? In empty rooms, under the darkness of night, Waverly always found herself gravitating towards her friend and Nicole never pushed her away. Kissing Nicole made Waverly feel more than right, it made her feel safe and wanted, loved and fulfilled.

Knowing that it was wrong, illegal even, left a bad taste in her mouth.

The stall door slammed as Waverly locked herself inside, the sound reverberating through the empty bathroom. Sinking down to sit on the toilet seat cover, she let her head rest on her balled fists. It was years of secrets coming to surface at once and she didn't know how to deal with it. The fact that it was all coming to head at such an inopportune moment made things even worse.

She just wished she knew what it all meant.

Nicole seemed so certain about herself. Not once in all the years Waverly had known her did Nicole have a boyfriend. Waverly had been a witness to many attempts by Nicole's mother to set her daughter up with her friends' sons and it always ended in an argument. Nicole was adamant she would find her own way in life and her confidence kept Waverly from questioning her.

But Waverly wasn't so certain when it came to herself. She had fallen for Champ after all. His clean-cut appearance and dopey grin had once left Waverly swooning, so she had to wonder if that cancelled out her feelings for Nicole.

Could loving Champ save her from an eternity in the fiery pits of hell? Would shutting off her feelings for Nicole be possible if it meant saving herself and her family from ridicule and ostracism?

It was an impossible situation, one Waverly believed she would have to deal with on her own.

…

It was with a heavy heart that Waverly retuned to the gymnasium but she put on her signature smile to avoid any suspicion. Those were the rules of the game and Waverly understood the need to abide by them.

With that thought in mind, her focus shifted to the dance floor to find her boyfriend. The group of students had grown exponentially since their last dance together so Waverly knew they had to get in a few more to keep up appearances.

Her eyes flickered over the designated 'white' section of the dance floor in search of Champ but he was nowhere to be found. Noticing that Barbara was also conveniently missing from their group of friends, Waverly could only sigh.

As if her night wasn't already a complete train wreck, Champ was going behind her back with another girl.  _Again_. It was as if he wanted to get caught with how obvious he made his endeavors. Waverly just wished the entire school didn't have to know about his cheating habits.

At least it lessened the guilt she felt about what she and Nicole did behind closed doors.

Before her mind could consider the specifics of her boyfriend's encounters with other girls, Waverly caught sight of her sister dancing with Doc Holliday, one of Champ's friends. According to Wynonna, the two had gone on several dates and Doc had even gone so far as to ask her to be his girlfriend. To an onlooker, the duo looked appeared to be enjoying themselves. They were holding each other close, with a nice distance between themselves and their friends to give them the illusion of privacy. But to Waverly, who noticed every time her sister's eyes would wander to the other side of the rope divider, it was obviously a ruse.

Just past the divider, on the designated 'coloured' portion of the dance floor, was Xavier Dolls dancing with a girl of his own. He also had a pair of wandering eyes.

Dolls wasn't the type of student Waverly would typically notice. He didn't run in the same social circles as her and they didn't share any classes, as he was a senior to her freshman. Dolls was also a Negro. While Waverly thought herself to be open minded, years of work to dissolve the negative connotation associated with the Earp name left her reluctant to outwardly show her support for integration.

Deep down, she understood that made her a part of the problem.

But now Waverly couldn't help but notice him. Because of her sister. Everything was different because Wynonna was smitten.

Their shared bedroom in Gus and Curtis' home left little space for privacy and Wynonna generally lacked any concern for what others thought of her. It didn't take long for Wynonna to share with her sister the status of her relationship with Dolls and, for months, Waverly had been covering for her on nights she would sneak out to visit the boy on the other side of town.

While Waverly often questioned her actions—knowing the Earp name would be further tarnished if the town were to find out about their interracial relationship—her sister's smile made it impossible for her to be anything but supportive.

It was important for Wynonna to have someone she could be honest with, without fearing harsh backlash. Besides, who was Waverly to judge when she was indulging in something far more illicit?

Wynonna deserved happiness and, considering the longing gazes being thrown across the dance floor, Dolls most definitely had that effect on her. It left her relationship with Doc looking hallow in comparison. After having a glimpse of the best, Wynonna was having a hard time settling for anything else and it was obvious.

Or maybe that was Waverly projecting her own feelings onto her sister.

She could only hope her relationship with Champ wasn't so transparent.

Either way, the Earp girls were cursed with feelings for people they were not allowed to love and that sat heavy on Waverly's chest. There were too many hoops to jump through to be accepted, to not be shunned or beaten. The choice between personal happiness and personal safety didn't feel like a choice at all but an ultimatum, one that was exhausting to think about. Far too exhausting to be debated during a school dance.

Waverly's thoughts returned instead to the task at hand, finding Champ, and she was contemplating whether or not she should just walk out and hope he got the message when the sound of Chubby Checker's  _The Twist_ filled the gymnasium. With it, a new life was brought to the group and within seconds the dance floor was being rushed by students, pushing their way through the crowd for the opportunity to show off their dance moves.

It brought a smile to Waverly's face as she was reminded of her own adventures in learning the moves. Holed up in Nicole's bedroom for endless hours, listening to the vinyl crackle as the song played itself through. They learned the moves under the guise that they would use them at such events but, long after the dance moves were memorized, the lyrics seared into their minds, Nicole and Waverly would continue to dance. With every repeated chorus, their bodies pushed closer together until the record would scratch and one of them would be forced to pull away and return the needle to its outer edge.

A loud thud interrupted the memory and Waverly looked up to see the roped divider had been knocked to the ground. The dance floor seemed to take on a life of its own as the students integrated themselves, slowly at first but soon the push and pull of the masses left people with little choice.

The uproar from the chaperones fell on deaf ears and all efforts to return the divider to its position failed.

Amongst the chaos Waverly spotted her sister again. No longer with Doc, Wynonna had managed to push her way across the room and into the arms of Xavier Dolls. Both appeared oblivious to the madness around them, bright smiles on their faces as they danced together for what Waverly assumed was the first time in public.

The look of pure joy on their faces was contagious.

Before her brain could tell her otherwise, Waverly pushed herself off the wall she was resting on and marched towards the snack table where Nicole was standing. The other girl was too intrigued by the display on the dance floor to notice Waverly approach so she jumped at the sensation of an arm wrapping around her body.

"Waverly, what-" she started, but before she could finish her sentence she was being pulled onto the dance floor. Waverly could feel the tension in Nicole's body as she guided her, the confusion evident on her face, but Waverly didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Nudging her side, Waverly grinned. "C'mon," she said, reaching out to run a gentle hand over Nicole's bare shoulder.

It was by far the most intimate encounter Waverly had ever initiated in public but her confidence levels were at their peak. As the look on Nicole's face morphed from confusion to shock to pure elation within the span of a few seconds, Waverly's smile grew impossibly wider.

Then Nicole hit her with that trademark smirk and she was a goner.

While the chaos roared on around them, the two girls began their dance. Without worry, without fear, without shame. Every few seconds their bodies shifted closer together until the well-practiced dance moves were thrown completely out the window. Nicole's arms wrapped softly around Waverly's midsection, pulling the girl's head to rest against her chest.

A shiver made its way down Waverly's spine as she felt the heat of Nicole's skin against her cheek. Pulling her friend impossibly closer, the pace of the music was forgotten as the pair swayed gently to their own tune.

If anyone asked, it would be impossible to come up with a believable lie to explain their position but Waverly didn't dwell on that. She didn't want to say anything, not to Nicole or anybody else. The moment didn't warrant words. It was one Waverly knew would replay itself in her mind for years to come and words would only tarnish it. Regardless of what the future held for them—husbands, children,  _eternal damnation_ —that memory was something Waverly could hold onto. It was a reference point for the feeling of pure happiness.

Senses heightened, Waverly felt every sway of Nicole's hips, every wisp of warm breath against her skin, and committed it all to memory. Not knowing whether another chance like this would ever arise, Waverly silenced her voice of reason as well. The self-hatred, the denial, the terror. It was all sidelined for two and a half minutes as she danced with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

It was peaceful, for a moment.

And then the song ended.

Waverly was so enthralled by Nicole that it took a beat for her to return to reality. A whimper escaped her lips as the hands on her hips slipped away, Nicole's fingers lingering against the palm of her hand for a few seconds longer than necessary before they returned to her own side. The wide, hopeful eyes from a few minutes earlier wouldn't even rise to meet hers.

A different type of chaos erupted around them as the students were forced to return to their designated sides of the gymnasium as the chaperones restored the rope divider to its original position. No music played as people rearranged themselves, which only highlighted the silence between Waverly and Nicole.

Amongst it all, Waverly could pick out the sound of Wynonna cursing out a teacher and turned her head in time to see herself and Dolls being escorted out of the school. Instead of the embarrassment that usually accompanied Wynonna's antics, Waverly was overcome with a sense of pride.

She didn't get much time to think about it, however, as she noticed Champ approaching when she turned back to face Nicole. Her eyes darted to the girl, who still hadn't said a word, and made the decision to reach out and give her hand one final squeeze before taking a step back.

It hurt, more than ever before. It felt real, as though she was rejecting Nicole and, in a way, Waverly knew she was. But she once again felt powerless to do anything about it. She wasn't as brave as her sister.

"Waverly, baby," Champ called. If the stench of alcohol on his breath wasn't enough to give away his drunken state, his slur sure was.

But Waverly didn't comment, not on the smell, the slur, or even the fact that he had disappeared with another girl for over an hour. Instead, she composed herself and flashed a smile.

None the wiser to his girlfriend's displeasure, Champ proceeded to have a one-sided conversation with her about something Waverly couldn't be bothered listening to. Not when Nicole was standing in such close proximity. But Champ continued to talk and Nicole continued to avoid eye contact and it all nearly drove Waverly crazy. When Nicole interrupted Champ to excuse herself to the restroom a few minutes later, Waverly felt the slightest bit of relief.

A hug, with one final lingering graze of fingertips, was the last touch Waverly felt from Nicole that night before the girl seemingly disappeared into thin air. As Waverly danced with Champ, pressed uncomfortably close to his chest as his hands roamed freely over her backside, Waverly found her eyes scanning the crowds in search of that purple dress but she never did catch a glimpse.

Not when she excused herself to the bathroom on two separate occasions. Not when she visited the snack table to get some punch for Champ. Not when the last song ended and the gymnasium lights flickered on.

Waverly sat alone in the backseat of Champ's father's car during the drive home, holding back tears. She evaded all questions from Gus and Curtis once inside, feigning tiredness as she escaped to her bedroom.

The dress was barely off her body before Waverly crumpled into a ball on her bed, the built-up tears falling down her cheeks as she held back her sobs. The weight of the night crashing over her, all coming back in droves. It left Waverly feeling small, helpless, and, most of all, cowardly.

It felt like she had broken a really good thing, possible beyond the point of repair.

A hand on her back startled the youngest Earp, her head jerking up to spot Wynonna standing over her. Without a word, Waverly pulled her sister down to her level and guided Wynonna's arms around her body. The child-like desperation to be held was practically unbearable.

But, as wonderful as her sister's embrace was, they weren't the arms Waverly wanted to be holding her.

That thought sent another wave of sobs through her small body, leaving her trembling in Wynonna's arms. The elder Earp never questioned Waverly, didn't even bother saying anything at all. Not that Waverly could have answered in her state but, even if she could have spoken, Waverly didn't know what she would say.

With all her heart, she knew what she wanted. With all her mind, however, everything became clearer.

That night, Waverly cried herself to sleep in her sister's arms. Guilt weighed heavy on her heart and fear weighed heavy on her mind, while desire burned deep within her veins. It was this crossfire that left her tossing and turning for hours; debates of morality, ethics, and courage raging on inside her mind. In the end, it left her with nothing but a pounding headache and more questions than answers.

But when she finally woke the following morning, Waverly knew one thing for certain: she had a choice to make. A choice between something much more than two people; it was about her happiness and her future, her bravery and her heart. Though it was difficult to think about, Waverly knew the choice was hers alone to make. She could only hope she would make the right one.


End file.
